Can I change him?
by JoviGood
Summary: Lola Hart is the new diva in the company. Dean Ambrose sets his eyes on her when she bumped into him. What if the two of them fall in love? It's true what people say, opposites do attract. Rated M for language and mature sexual content (in the future). I do not own WWE, just the story and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was a big night for me, I had a shot for the Divas Championship, but I had a little problem: AJ Lee is a cheater. Currently, I was walking to go do my entrance when I bumped into someone; I looked up and froze on my spot. I bumped into Dean Ambrose, now he was going do the _Dirty Deeds_ to me. Fuck. He looked so pissed; Seth Rollins gave me a warm smile and Roman Reigns? He just kept staring at me.

''I-I didn't see y-you'' I slapped myself mentally for stuttering like that in front of them, good way to look weak in front of them.

''Watch where you're going'' he hissed, glaring at me. I looked down and started walking away when I heard Seth saying something to me:

''Good luck on your tittle match, Lola'' he smiled, so did Roman, but Dean just stood there.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and when I turned around, I saw Alicia Fox standing there with her arms crossed.

''Good luck on your match loser. We both know you won't win'' she said, clearly pissed, and to piss her off even more, I laughed in her face.

''I think everybody in this arena knows the loser is you'' I smirked. She tackled me to the ground, punching me and slapping me hard. I pushed her off and threw her against the wall, hitting her head a few times. I felt someone pull me off of her, and I immediately grabbed her hair, pulling it hard, until I ripped it. She screamed really hard, holding her head. I laughed like a maniac.

''Cheap extensions for the cheap whore'' I threw them at her face, before I started struggling to get away from whoever was holding me. I looked down to see a tattooed arm…oh fuck. Roman Reigns.

''Be careful with your anger issues baby girl, you don't wanna get hurt'' he said, before releasing me. I looked at him, feeling myself blush. Seth laughed, and hugged me, whispering in my ear that I had good cheap shots for those kinds of fights. And Dean? He just stood there, looking at me, serious.

''Lola Hart, one minute for you to go out'' the stage manager told me, I nodded, turning around without saying thank you to the guys.

…

The match was going great, every time AJ was going to try to cheat, the ref would catch her but she acted all innocent. Bitch. I got up on the turnbuckle and she pushed me off, and I landed hard on the floor. The crowd went silent, considering I was a fan favorite, and they started booing her. The referee was about to call off the match when I slowly got up. AJ was pissed, and grabbed me, to do a moonasault, but I tricked her into a submission hold, making her tap out. It took me a minute to realize she I won the championship. I started screaming and jumping around. Everyone in the arena was cheering for me, proud of mine accomplishment. After a while, I fell on the mat, when all the pain sink in. Paramedics were assisting me, and then it happened.

''Is she alright?'' that voice, who is that? She thought, not being able to look up. ''Step away please, I got it'' I felt him pick me up from the edge of the ring, and started walking to the stage. I could hear the crowd going insane, now I wanted to know how it was.

I opened my eyes, and saw him. I couldn't believe it was him all along. Roman… Isn't he engaged?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I opened my eyes, and saw him. I couldn't believe it was him all along. Roman… Isn't he engaged?_

''Roman'' I called him; he looked down at me, smiling. _What the fuck?_ ''Put me down, right now.'' I demanded, struggling to get down, and away from him. He just kept walking though, taking me to the doctor's locker room.

He sat me down on a little stretcher; I instantly scooted away from him. Why was he doing this all of the sudden? I regret the moment I bumped into Dean. This ruined my life.

''Wh-'' I started talking, and he just pressed his finger on his lips, telling me to shut up. I rolled my eyes, looking at the doctor, who just walked in. He started examining me, checking my ribs and my head and all that. You know, typical doctor stuff. He touched my shoulder and I screamed, holding back my tears. Roman got closer to me, trying to see if I was alright, but I just ignored him. The doctor said it was a little bruised and that it would hurt for a few days, so he prescribed me some pain pills.

After talking with the doctor, I walked out to go get my stuff, and Roman was behind me. I sighed, why? He was hot and all, but he is engaged. I felt him grabbed my arm, pulling me to the opposite way.

''What are you doing?!'' I yelled at him, hitting his arm.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!'' he yelled back, making me flinch. I've never seen him snap like that. ''Fucking cooperate! I don't need to handle your bitch ass tantrums!'' he threw me over his shoulder and kept walking.

''Let me go Roman! Put me down!'' I hit his back, and kicked his chest, but of course, him being entirely made of muscle didn't feel a thing. I kept trashing against him, trying to get away, but I failed miserably. He stopped in a dark locker room, I looked around, scared. Was he going to rape me? Nobody will hear me down here.

He put me on the floor, and before I could even move, he grabbed my arm, hard, holding me so I wouldn't leave. I heard few people chuckling; when I looked up I saw Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

''Well well well, look who we have here, the little rat'' Dean said, getting closer to me, I tried to back off but it was impossible. ''Oh, are you scared Lola? That's why you're shaking so much? I thought you were brave, but turns out you are just a bitch that barks but doesn't bite.'' He said, I honestly felt like shit now, I looked down, holding back tears. ''You thought Roman here felt something for you, didn't you? It was all a lie, to make you fall for him. Did you think he was going to have feelings for you? He's not that dumb'' he kept going, touching my hair. _Why are they doing this to me?_ I looked up, feeling kind of mad, they did scare me but hell no, and they are not going to ruin my life, not now. Roman was going to speak but I cut him off:

''You three need a fucking reality check. This is why people hate you so much and why you haven't gotten a push like everybody else. Roman, you can just fuck yourself. Seth. And you Dean? You can fucking go to hell and stay there to rot! You think the entire world spins around your little finger? You are fucking pathetic, a disgusting human being, you know why? You go around making everyone feel like shit, criticizing them, but why don't you criticize yourself, huh? You act all tough, but the only bitch that bite but doesn't bite here is you.'' I said, pushing Roman away from me. Him and Seth look amused and shocked, but Dean looked like if he was going to kill me.

Next thing I know, I'm being thrown into the wall, hard, with Dean grabbing my neck, making it impossible to me to breathe. He kept squeezing, making me feel light headed. Roman and Seth tried to pull him off, but it was impossible.

''Lola Hart, I'm going to say this one time. You just sign your death certificate. If you talk to me like that again, I will forget you are a girl, and I will beat you up, to the point that you won't leave the hospital for months'' he said, dropping me. I held my throat, coughing. Seth kneeled down, rubbing my back.

''I think you should leave Dean.'' Roman snapped, clearly mad at him. Dean just grabbed his bag, laughing, and left the locker room. He was a lunatic. ''are you okay? Can you breathe?'' he asked me, helping me up. I shook my head, I couldn't breathe, my throat felt like if it was on fire.

''Let's take her to the doctor, Roman'' Seth said, who grabbed my hand, walking slowly to the door.

''Just…just let me go alone'' I said, they both looked at me like if I was crazy.

''We won't let you go alone after what just happened Lola. You can't be alone'' Roman admitted.

''I can take care of myself'' I hissed. ''plus, we are not friends, so I wouldn't like you two being around me.'' I turned around and left.

…

I was at my hotel room, eating some cookies. I've been thinking about Dean since I left the arena. Why was this happening all of the sudden? My life turned upside down in less than a day. It was a crazy day, I had a catfight against Alicia Fox, had a match against AJ and won the Divas tittle, met the Shield, got in a fight with Dean, and what else can I get? I heard a knock on the door, so I quickly put on my robe and walked to the door. It was like 1 am, who was here so late?

I opened the door, and hell, what a surprise.

''We need to talk, Lola''

"What are you doing here?''

* * *

Maybe you guys hate the story already, I know. I'm not the best writer. I got good ideas but writing them down it's kinda hard, you get what I mean? Anyways, I know maybe in the future I will get more reads and all that, but I dont know yet. If I dont get positive feedback, or any feedback at all, I'll delete the story.

So yeah, and writing this chapter was kinda hard, writing about Dean like that. I read about his life, I dont know if its true or not, but I always imagined it like that, I think you can just see it in his attitude.

But he will get nicer in this story, no need to worry, unless you like him like that. Maybe sweet and bad? That's hot.

So yeah, read, follow, favorite, review, request, anything.

_**see ya soon **_


End file.
